


Ingenue

by FMS318



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/F, Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMS318/pseuds/FMS318
Summary: 爵士和蓝霹雳的风流韵事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 邪教 爵士×蓝霹雳 & 警车×爵士  
> 涉及乱INCEST伦 NTR成分 但绝非美化任何此类行为  
> 三观歪曲 请勿模仿   
> 自行避雷 不适请关

“蓝霹雳，来见见爵士。”好久没听过的哥哥的声音。

“哥等等！我快破纪录了！”被点名的小达特森双手握着游戏手柄叱咤赛场，光镜死死黏在屏幕上不肯看门口的客人，身子弓着脖子往前伸，一副走火入魔的样子。这也正常，今天他状态异常的好，说不定努努力可以超过排行榜第一的家伙——那是个奇怪的用户名，已经连续在榜上呆了两三个月，不断有人想要了解他、挑战他，只不过无一例外都以失败收场。

警车也就是他哥叹了口气：“他就这样，总是沉迷这些不切实际的东西。对学习从来不上心，待人也不讲礼貌。你先坐吧。”这种话蓝霹雳听得接收器都快生锈了，大概哥哥词汇库里有个专门的恨铁不成钢文件夹，每次要训他了挑好主谓宾随便一组合就是个漂亮的句子。

一个浑厚、饱满的声音接过他的话：“你也别这么说，小孩子嘛，爱玩是应当的。况且有你这样的哥哥，他念书应该也不会差。”

嗯，这话我爱听。蓝霹雳快乐地无视兄长冲过赛道，反正有客人在他也不能当场掀桌。

“就是，哥你看我学习成绩其实还不错的对不对。我赛博坦经典文学一直拿的是A！”一局终了，虽然还是没破记录，但是看到自己的用户名出现在排行榜上的第二位还是非常鼓舞人芯的。如释重负、轻松自在的蓝霹雳把手柄随便往沙发上一扔，终于开始打算关注哥哥和不知名的来者。

“跟你说了多少次了，东西用完了要放回原来的地方。”警车板着张脸走过去捡手柄，于是蓝霹雳可以毫无遮挡地仔细打量这位名字奇妙的客人。

哇哦这可真是…眼前一亮。同样黑白简洁的涂装，蓝色护镜，漂亮的面甲，还有…几乎和哥哥一样大小的胸部（他一直觉得他哥是赛博坦胸大的巅峰，不过从来没敢说出口）。既然是哥哥的熟人，那年纪应该比自己大吧。但是光从脸蛋和身材来看的话，就算说他与自己一般年少也毫不违和。

或许是被外表的亲切感打动了，蓝霹雳主动打了个招呼：“帅哥你好！刚顾着打游戏不好意思了哈，不过你也知道这种游戏呢离不了人的…”

“我当然知道，我的名字就在排行榜上。我看你整体还可以，就是微操还要努力奥。”对方歪了歪头笑着告诉他。

蓝霹雳难掩惊讶的神情试探着问：“...你你你不会就是那个…”

两张嘴一起说出同样的名字：“Jazz7809-0.”

“啊我的天啊哥你带他回来是是是为了要他教我打游戏的吗你终于不反对我的电竞梦想了啊啊啊啊啊…”游戏王立马就炸了，噌地从沙发上站起来两眼亮晶晶好像准备扑过去把爵士吃了。

英俊的大达特森皱了皱眉：“并不是，你的发言毫无根据。我不知道爵士有此方面的才能，就更不可能因为游戏把他介绍给你。”

小蓝一下子就焉了，耷拉着小翅膀：“所以哥你这是干嘛…你别是学大哥那一套给我找家教了吧，你看补子最近多忧郁，就像这样，”说着做出西施捧心状，“哦，螺密欧, 螺密欧!为什么你的名字是螺密欧?否认你的父亲，拒绝你的姓名吧…*1”

“请停止你的无端猜想。”警车心想这孩子以后还是去赛博坦电影学院深造吧…

一直使劲憋笑的爵士终于笑出声：“好啦好啦，条子你也别卖关子了。蓝霹雳弟弟，我是爵士，是你哥哥的火种伴侣。从今以后，我也是你们家的一员啦。多多指教奥。”

沉默。

 

蓝霹雳还没从西施捧心的造型恢复过来：“？？？？？？！什么、不是，哥你什么时候居然谈恋爱了还和别人缔结了火种联系？？？？？？？你出去执行一趟任务执行出个火伴来？？？”

“小蓝，关于这点，我很抱歉，”警车难得露出柔和的表情，“其实爵士和我很早就认识了…比你能够想象的还要早。之前保密是出于工作性质的考虑，当然也是我个人的偏好。这种工作做多了，总是习惯性地想要隐藏和伪装。而且我工作太忙，没有多少时间和你沟通，你不知道这也是理所应当的。对不起，没能多多陪你。”高级官员向前走了一步，摸摸弟弟的脑袋，即使他个头已经和自己一般高。

这种事情有什么好抱歉的，哥哥真笨啊。“没事的啦哥，你是铁堡大忙人诶，没了你老通估计每天都要气疯。你有了火伴这是好事，终于也有个人照顾你了。”

“事实上，警车也给了我独一无二的照顾。”好看的保时捷在火伴脸上啵唧亲了一口，“我们对于彼此是平等的。”

“…那我该叫你嫂子还是哥夫？*2”蓝霹雳口不择言的老毛病又犯了，烂话像子弹一样冲出口。

蓝色护镜明显愣了一愣，接着格格笑了起来。笑够了他才说：“哥夫太难听了吧，还是嫂子正常点。以后就叫嫂子吧。”明明不是什么好称呼，他还是一副笑眯眯的模样，嘴角的弧度明艳动人。

“嫂—子。”他稍微拖长声音吊儿郎当地叫了一声，忍不住多看了保时捷几眼，芯想老哥这块逻辑板真是艳福不浅。

 

 

家里突然就多了位新成员，蓝霹雳一开始总是有点不能接受这个现实。大哥烟幕常年在外，他已经习惯了家里只有自己和警车的生活。蓝霹雳崇拜哥哥，尊敬哥哥，因为警车在力所能及的范围内全心全意地尽到了监护人的职责，他会做两人的饭，会处理大大小小的杂务，会教蓝霹雳数学和物理。一大一小俩达特森过得虽然说不上热闹，但也平稳安宁，他甚至想过以后干脆哥主外我主内咱们就这么过下去算了。没想到平时寡言内敛的哥哥这么快就给他找了个嫂子，还是这种身材窈窕体格风骚的跑车。听听生理老师救护车怎么说的：“你们这些年轻人就是喜欢找跑车。关键时刻呐，”前医官意味深长地顿一顿，“还是结实点的机子好。”蓝霹雳深有同感并且痛心疾首。每每看到“嫂子”那凹凸有致的机体和锃亮闪光的护目镜，灰色小汽车就想到《钴事会》里面那种涡轮狐狸精骗财骗色的故事。

好在蓝霹雳这种不切实际的联想很快就消散了。爵士亲切，热情，风趣幽默。或许是因为他和警车有着坚实的感情基础，他丝毫也不觉得自己是个外人，把小蓝就当作自己的弟弟看。警车下班晚的时候，他给蓝霹雳做饭，有时还辅导他写作业。周六日，他陪蓝霹雳玩赛车游戏，教他怎样操作可以得更高分。蓝霹雳最满意的一点是，爵士每个星期都会偷偷买回来各种各样哥哥不让多吃的小零食，铁薯片，或者巧克力盖浇油桶*3，两个真实机龄5岁的大胸弟背着养生达人大吃大嚼，好不自在。

蓝霹雳本来也不是什么认生的孩子，很快就被爵士的游戏零食收买了。爵士是他哥哥的火伴，是铁堡办公室里的高级官员，可他的嗓音和神情时时流露出孩子的烂漫，就像个无牵无挂的少年。蓝霹雳嘴上叫他嫂子，但是他总把爵士当成自己的同龄玩伴。他喜欢咬油炸松脆齿轮时那种清脆的声音，也喜欢爵士做不出物理题目的时候微微歪头的样子，觉得那很可爱。

渐渐地，蓝霹雳开始喜欢上了这种生活。在学校和热破蜂蜂他们闹，回到家就和爵士闹，经典文学照样考全班第一，哥哥看了成绩单也不好说他什么，只告诉他不要骄傲要一步一个脚印。他每次听了就嗯嗯嗯，左接收器进右接收器出。他没有家庭要负担，没有世界要拯救，像鸟一般惬意，似风一样自由。天真烂漫、无忧无虑的少年啊！

 

 

可惜年少时光总是无法持续，实际上应该说很快就会走向转折。没心没肺的日子没过多久，蓝霹雳就如同许多年纪相仿的小伙伴一样，渐渐意识到自己身边的世界已经不同。

 

 

注解部分：  
*1螺密欧：螺密欧和铢锂叶  
*2：巧克力盖浇油桶：这些零食似乎都是存在的。详情请百度“舌尖上的赛博坦”，有吧友做了整理。


	2. Chapter 2

蓝霹雳早就看过少年维铽的烦恼，只不过那时他根本没有真正与书里那位忧郁的主人公产生共情。他就没有体会过所谓神魂颠倒的感觉，并且坚定地认为这仅仅是文学作品之中才存在的东西。他小小天真的处理器里大部分都是玩乐、游戏、还有朋友，剩下一小部分用来产生各种稀奇古怪的梦。他并不知道，在很短的时间内他就要很快地成长，变成自己所不喜欢的、忧心重重、满腹思虑的大人。

他所谓成长的开始，只是一件很小的事。

 

“我今天不跟你们俩走了，我有事情要做。”这天放学，夹在蓝霹雳和热破中间的大黄蜂突然说。

这三个皮皮怪的家离得不远，平时他们都是一块儿回家的。跟小灰车和小红车比，小黄车真的算是乖宝宝了，下了课就回家写作业，写完作业就认真预习复习，除了念书和赛跑好像就没有别的爱好了，看不出他还能有什么事。热破顺嘴问了一句：“去干吗啊，就你一个人吗？”

大黄蜂想了想谨慎地说：“有人找我。”

他演技着实太差，热破一眼就看穿他要掩饰些什么：“干嘛突然扭扭捏捏的，什么人啊？”

“我…他…”大黄蜂不知道该说还是不说。他大大方方还没事，一搪塞就完了——名侦探热破从不放过蛛丝马迹。

“你快说，不说不让你走。蓝霹雳你帮我扯住他。”少年热破过早地展现出了不凡的领袖气魄…和八卦精神。蓝霹雳则充分显示了自己爱好和平的天性以及强大的脑补能力，他没碰小黄车一根指头，只是说：“蜂蜂，这人真的重要到需要保密吗？你不说，我们怎么知道你突然抛下我们去见谁。万一是车犯子呐？那帮家伙就喜欢拐卖你这种长得矮又可爱的小车车。”

矮个子大黄蜂终究还是老实，支支吾吾地说：“什么车贩子，我、我和五班的惊天雷交往了。他约我去油屋。”

“惊天雷？？？那个文青佬？你和他？？我的橘子宝我的变老模块*1哇！！！好好的铂菜怎么就给…”听闻此言，热破花容失色、痛彻心扉。

“不许那样说TC，他人很好的，”大黄蜂说着说着还露出不好意思的神情，“至少他对我很好…他说今天请我吃泡芙。”

二愣子蓝霹雳听了就馋：“我也想吃泡芙，蜂蜂你去跟TC说一下，我也去跟他交往吧！”显然小达特森并不懂这个语境中“交往”的真正含义——你指望警车教他这个吗？

“你在说什么呀！”大黄蜂疑惑地喊他，“这个交往又不是普通的交往。我说的交往就是，你得先喜欢一个人，然后你就会想和他在一起。你们可能之前是朋友，但是这个交往又和朋友不一样。然后你们就会做很多更亲密的事情，比如拉手，还有拥抱…”“你也太纯了吧蜂蜂，拉拉小手也亏你说得出来！”生理课第一的热破快乐补充并且鄙视倒数的小黄人，“你们都有输油管还有接口吧？？？只要把那个管子放进别人的接口，或者让别人放进你的接口，就可以对接！我听红蜘蛛说，对接是很舒服的。”一脸骄傲自豪。

 

 

“？？？？？”小灰车和小黄车都呆了。两人都存在严重的理解问题。大黄蜂无法是理解“对接”这个动作（别怪他，赛博坦机体构造拿最后一名已经够难受的了），蓝霹雳则是无法理解做这个动作的原因和必要。

自己最私密的部位要那样和别人相接？他不懂。好像很刺激，红蜘蛛也说了舒服，可是…为什么？

他没来得及仔细想，因为大黄蜂红着脸匆匆忙忙地就要走，约会时间过了，而他讨厌迟到。

小黄不点走了，就剩蓝霹雳和热破两个一块儿回家。平时这两个话痨在一块总有无穷无尽的话要说，从校保安皮叔的风流艳史到任地狱发行的电子游戏，真是天马行空，无奇不有。然而一个巴掌拍不响，现在蓝霹雳整个机都有点神思恍惚，热破在一边叭叭他完全听不进去。

“...所以我当时我就灵机一动，你猜我怎么着？”火焰跑车光镜闪闪发亮看着他问。

他仿若严肃地思考了一会儿，接着缓缓反问红黄小跑车：“到底什么是对接？”

 

 

 

 

这会儿蓝霹雳已经坐在热破房间里了。在此之前，他卑微的接收器接受了足足10塞分的热破大笑攻击，他幼小的芯灵则不断收到来自热破的嘲讽。好在热破笑完之后拍着胸脯信誓旦旦地保证，以后绝对要担起教育他和大黄蜂的重任，毕竟生理教育“对于青少年的成长与发育有着至关重要的作用”。蓝霹雳翻着光学镜思考领袖给他到底找了什么家教，不会找的救护车吧。他本来想着应付过去的，谁知热破当即就果断地邀请他去自己家坐坐。

“蓝，今天大哥二哥要去开会，我在家没人陪唠嗑真的是寂寞如雪。我最近刚好去租了你想看那种刺激的东西，要不要兄弟带你看看，长长见识。”热辣的小跑车像所有低俗小说里面描写的那样搭上他的肩膀。

他本来想拒绝，今天感教授布置的科学作业贼多。但是先前被他强行埋在芯底的疑惑，伴随着不可名状的兴奋和急切缠绕着破土生长出来。

他说：“去就去吧。”

 

 

于是他和家里打了招呼，现在就坐在热破房间的椅子上。热破显然习惯了监护人不在家，从他房间里囤的速食能量块就能看出来。他给自己和蓝霹雳一人拿了一块，自己先狼吞虎咽吃起来，边吃边稀里糊涂地说：“你要就自己拿，我去找片。”蓝霹雳嗯了一声开始啜吸能量液，自己确实有点饿了。

不一会儿，红色的手拿着几盒碟子递给他看：“铁堡热的，我都挑的入门级别的。你想看哪个选吧，能过我热破眼的样子身材都不差。”

蓝霹雳边喝能量液边仔细地看起那些碟片的封面。热破很贴心地找了三种不同的分类，都是男性、都是女性、还有男女搭配的。在赛博坦这些都是被接受和认可的选择，选择何种性别的恋人是每个赛博坦人理所应当的自由*2。两个女性的被他首先排除了，倒不是说他对女孩子们有什么偏见，只是她们的穿着实在太过暴露了，对于没怎么见过女性机体的蓝霹雳而言过于刺激。他扫了一眼就觉得面甲烧得滚烫滚烫，赶快把那张碟塞回给热破。（ “我本来想看这张的，她们真辣，” 热破遗憾地摇摇头说）那张一男一女的封面看上去还可以，没有那么露骨，但是看见简介上的“rape”和预览图中女主角痛苦的表情他就放弃了。

最后就只剩下那张都是男性的了。他看了看，封面是两个身材匀称面庞健康的小汽车，其中一个还戴着蓝色的护镜，让他感觉熟悉。剧情设定也是校园这种小清新的地方，感觉能够接受。他于是默不作声地递给热破让他放，毕竟他的芯中好奇还没有盖过羞耻。

这似乎是那种比较注重剧情的小电影，在正事儿开始之前有着不短的铺垫。蓝霹雳前几分钟还有点忸怩，结果影片在铺垫两位男主之间的相识上花了蛮大工夫，一时半会还没到他们最想看的部分。两个粗枝大叶的话痨于是开启了弹幕模式，边看边扯铍。

看到影片里男主角身边的好朋友都接二连三地脱单了，热破有感而发：“我没想到我们仨居然是蜂蜂最早脱单，我还以为大家都喜欢我这种热情性感型的。”大概他也眼红五班红蜘蛛几天一换的男女朋友。蓝霹雳丝毫不知如何回答，只好装模作样地说：“感情的事，谁也说不准。可能人家文青就是喜欢蜂蜂这种认真的。”

热破猛地把手里的能量块一口闷了，接着皱起眉一副沉思默想的模样：“你说他俩咋没有一点迹象呢？蜂蜂瞧着就不像会谈恋爱的样，那个飞机也是高冷得不行，他们话都没得说几句吧，怎么就突然在一块了？..哦等等我想想，他俩好像都是学委。学委就肯定有个群，然后他们在里面聊天扯淡什么的。可能就是那个时候，这个文质彬彬的小飞机呢就瞧见了我们童颜巨胸甲的小蜜蜂，然后呢一开始只是小心翼翼地搭个话，后来他们就俩愈聊愈深入，发现彼此是在学习的康庄大道上最好的伴侣，于是在一个甜蜜浪漫的夜晚小飞机捧着小花花对小黄车说，‘今天的月色真美’，噢，螺密欧就这样和奥菲锂氩在一起了！” 名侦探热破是赛博坦史上将推理与戏剧结合的第一人，其精湛的演技和有理有据的推断赢得了在场唯一观众的无情打击：“螺密欧的女朋友是铢锂叶。”

“是吗？”美貌侦探扑闪扑闪漂亮的大眼睛，“那就是吧。”蓝霹雳还想照惯例以同样的长篇大论吐槽好友刚才那一段丝毫没有根据（且逻辑学老师震荡波听了想打人）的推理，但是热破很快地凑到他脸前：“蓝，老实告诉爸爸，你有没有喜欢的人？总有一天，你跟蜂蜂都翅膀硬了，就不记得我这个爸了…”

蓝霹雳一巴掌糊到他脸上：“我没你这个儿子！没有！我就不知道喜欢是啥滋味！”

热破捂着（自以为）娇美的面庞跌坐到地上：“没有也好，没有也好。喜欢一个人有时候真他渣的痛苦。”

“这么说你有？”灰色小车的好奇立马蓬勃起来，还以为热破是那种快乐王子，想不到他居然有难过的时候。

“我吗…”热破露出了大概十年才会出现一次的羞涩，“你知道三班有个阿尔茜吧…”他说到这儿就不说了，眼里流出向往和喜悦。

“我知道，长得真漂亮。不过我之前一直以为她和他们班弹簧是…”这也是很自然的事，那一粉一绿、男帅女美的搭配实在叫人无法忽视。但是蓝霹雳注意到了对方骤然不屑的脸色，没敢往下继续。热破听了他的话几乎是咬牙切齿地说：“蓝霹雳，我告诉你吧，这叫近水楼台先得月。我跟阿尔茜托儿所就认识了…”

蓝霹雳认真地说：“…所以你觉得痛苦。”

“可不是嘛！”热破长叹一口气。

“那你不要喜欢她就好了嘛。”蓝霹雳的思想非常单纯。

“哎，兄弟啊你不懂，我说了你也不明白。这有时候不是主观意志能决定的。像你说的，感情的事儿谁也说不准…不说了，咱看片。”谈及阿尔茜，热破好像老了十万岁，用那种大人才有的口气讲话、用那种大人才有的姿态轻轻地摇头。

蓝霹雳没见过这样的热破，他芯想这就是和少年维铽一样的烦恼吧。芯里悻悻的，想要安抚他一两句，又发现实在无话可说，只好装作专芯看片。屏幕上的两个小汽车开始亲吻，不过是蓝霹雳不太熟悉的方式，他们不仅仅是嘴唇相接，还伸出舌头好像机械小狗一样互相舔，弄出黏腻羞耻的声音。

“他们为什么要那样？”他问，隐隐约约觉得胸腔里有些悸动。

“这是舌吻，很刺激的。”热破光镜像被胶水黏在屏幕上一样，“一般亲完他们就得干正事儿了。”

热破不愧是老司机，果然一方很快就开始叮叮咣咣拆另一方的装甲，健美有力的机体一点点展露出来。到这里，蓝霹雳还没有觉得怎么样，他自己也是男的，人家有的他也有，偶尔也看过老哥不穿装甲的样子。

拆到对接面板的时候他坐不住了。

“这也太大了吧…”他盯着那条雄伟的管儿吃惊地小声说。他不是没见过别人的输出管，有意或无意，只不过屏幕上这个应该是他见过尺寸最惊人的。热破习以为常地拍拍他的背：“人家干这行的，都这样儿。你多看看就习惯了。”

蓝霹雳没顾得上理他，因为一方开始把另一方的输出管含进嘴里，一边尽量往里吞一边用手持续不断地撸动。

他的风扇上线了。

热破听到他机体有趣的小反应笑了：“这是做口活儿，就是用嘴去让输出管舒服。待会还有更刺激的。”

那个看起来稍微有力一些的小汽车把对方按倒在床上，接着就开始了所谓的对接。

蓝霹雳看得连风扇都忘了转，简直无法描述此时此刻内芯的感情。他看见粗大的输出管一点一点深入柔软的接口，看见承受的一方失控地呻吟。他看见和自己无异的男性赛博坦人暴露在情欲之下迷乱的样子。他看见激烈的对接中不经意流露的甜美，像是演员之间互相交换的吻，和十指相扣的一双手。蓝霹雳错惑地觉得，从某个角度看去，蓝色护镜的演员有点像自己的那个“嫂子”，他们都有性感的嘴唇。像什么像，他立马嘲讽自己企图压下这个荒唐的念头，我嫂子胸更大好不好。但是有时候某些危险的想法就是越压抑越积极，他不敢再正眼去看蓝色护镜了，芯里却突然有个声音问道“爵士和哥哥在房间里也是这样的吗”。

事情至此，他已经是半怀罪恶半怀饥渴地在观看。那些裸露的器官、侵略性的动作实在超过了他认知的范围，…并且让他身体起了奇怪的反应。起先他只是惊讶和疑惑，毕竟这种活动对他完全陌生；渐渐他发现机体的参数开始失衡。他怕友人注意到自己机体热度的异常，做贼似的观察热破的反应，好在热破过于专芯致志，没那个闲工夫嘲笑他。蓝霹雳芯里松了口气，手忙脚乱开始调整参数，企图让自己免受面前激烈动作的影响。很快他发现事情并不那么简单。

他的输出管，那个总是软软服帖的器官，居然在输出面板下变硬了！男演员缠绵的呻吟和喘息似乎让它非常有精神，抵着胯部装甲好像想出来，难受得要命。

如果他熟知生理课本第七章第二小节的内容，他就会知道，“输出管的勃起是正常的成熟男性赛博坦人面对感官刺激最自然正常不过的反映”。可惜的是，救护车抑扬顿挫的语调向来有着不俗的催眠功力，上那节课的前一晚他又背着警车打游戏打到了凌晨。面对机体突然的变化蓝霹雳显示出彻彻底底的无知和无助，以至于他顾不得面子立马摇起身边的红色小汽车。

“干嘛？”入迷的热破很不耐烦地转头看他。

他张开口，说出或许是迄今为止最让他羞耻的一句话：  
“我输出管怎么变硬了！”

 

 

 

历史总是惊人地相似，他卑微的接收器又接受了足足10塞分的热破大笑攻击，他幼小的芯灵也依然不断收到来自热破的嘲讽。生理课鬼才大声把课本内容（添油加醋地）背诵了一遍给他听，打消了他的疑惑，接着好像痴汉一样要他“打开面板来”。

“凭什么！你怎么这么变态！”纯情正直的好少年脸通红通红。连我哥都没看过我那里…

“你不打开我怎么教你啊，哥们，我真不是那个意思！”热破是真心想帮他。但是好说歹说，蓝霹雳就是死死护着裤裆不肯动，还说他变态。到最后热破嘴皮子都累了，都给他气得想笑，俩人一点观影兴致都没了。

热破赌气似的把播放机给关了，说：“今天就这样也挺好的吧，饭也吃了，小电影也看了，你差不多回去写感知器的作业吧，要不要我送你？”

“不用不用，”蓝霹雳心乱如麻地应道，他在这种事情上的笨拙惹怒了他的朋友。他很快地补上一句：“对不起热破，我是真的第一次这样，可能有点反应过度了…”

热破盯了他几赛秒，然后往他肩膀上大力拍了一下：“嗨，这算啥！第一次嘛，可以理解。我第一次硬也纯是个怂包。你回头自己摸索摸索呗，有什么不懂的接着问我啊。”

蓝霹雳给他逗笑了，还他肩膀一拳。热破这人虽然有时候太奔放，还是挺靠谱的。

他踏出热破家的门口才注意到一个关键的问题：

他的输出管还硬着。

 

-TBC-

*1变老模块：B站上一条弹幕吐槽G1热破接受橘子宝之后变老了很多


	3. Chapter 3

如果蓝霹雳在很多很多年后回顾往事，他一定会将这一天作为自己成长的转折点。原因非常简单，在这天他经历了前所未有的认知冲击，…和非同凡响的倒霉事件。

跨出热破家门，两腿|间的那个东西还热热地硬着，没有什么要消退的迹象。这就非常尴尬了，因为他每跨一步都伴随着肿胀的不适，偶尔还让小小蓝撞到坚硬的装甲，真是痛彻芯扉。他别扭地走了一小段，实在HOLD不住了，索性齐齐卡酷变成漂亮的小车一路开回去。蓝霹雳该庆幸他开过的街道没有交通管制，不然以他那个速度他就等着牢底坐穿吧。他享受飙车，但是此时此刻他没有体会到丝毫的快乐或者放松，不可言状的情欲混杂着痛苦的迷惑把处理器搅得一团糟。

快撞到自家门口他才想起来自己这个车形态根本进不去门。好吧，该来的还是要来的。他格外缓慢地变回去，掏出钥匙开门。希望哥哥在吧…要是只有嫂子他会尴尬死的。

他逻辑学不行，没能察觉到自己思维上的问题：为什么只有嫂子就不行？

 

 

管儿好歹下去一点儿了，但是他还是不能走得特别顺畅。他小心翼翼做贼似的探头一看，厅里只有爵士一个人坐着在看《回家的诱惑》。真是怕什么来什么。

蓝霹雳自以为十分蹑手蹑脚了，偷偷往嫂子那边看。不看倒好，爵士蓝汪汪的护目镜正对着他强颜欢笑的小脸。做贼芯虚的小汽车火种都漏跳了一拍，弱弱叫了声嫂子就想溜回房去。爵士本来还沉浸在洪铈贤和品铷的绝美爱情之中，无意中看见他走路姿势不对就起了疑芯。

“小蓝你吃了吗？跟热破玩什么玩到这么晚。”爵士盯着屏幕上的洪铈贤问，看不出有意还是无意。

蓝霹雳没法子，只好站在原地应他：“嫂子我吃了的，跟热破打游戏一不小心忘了时间，发现的时候都七点半了。我哥呢？”

“你哥在洗澡。我就知道你去打游戏，是任地狱新出的锌之卡比吧？我好像看见消防车背着红警玩儿。”

什么锌之卡比，我蓝霹雳是会玩那种游戏的人么？*1蓝霹雳本能地就想说烂话，谁知电视上的俊男美女开始亲嘴了。  
其实这跟他根本没关系（别忘了此人之前刚看过些什么回家），但是嫂子在这他就是突然地觉得尴尬万分，赶快又急又羞地答应下来：“是啊是啊，新出了双人模式的所以热破叫我过去他家玩。嫂子我今天作业多我得去写了啊！拜拜！”他再也顾不得什么礼貌不礼貌了，别扭地张着腿好像鸭子似的一路狂奔回自己房间。

 

 

好不容易下去一点的小小蓝又上来了。

 

 

他一边在脑海里痛骂自己流氓一边急躁地翻作业出来，蓝霹雳呀蓝霹雳，你的书真是读到机械狗肚里去了，什么时候下流到那种地步了？看人家亲个嘴你都能这样，你有没有点出息？面甲还要吗？你看看你怎么对人家嫂子…嫂子。

爵士。他不由自主在芯底叹了一声。嫂子是哥哥的。爵士才是属于其他所有人的。

好容易找出感教授发的讲义，在手里掂一掂，居然很大一沓。他瞥了一眼鈡，八点多了，今晚真的得东方永夜抄*2了。他该庆幸自己对于现实需要的重视还是打败了对不切实际的臆想，很快把自己埋进作业堆里。他真尴尬，有不会的题他再也不敢像之前那样扯着嗓子喊“嫂子！69页第四题！”；出于一种扭曲的、隐晦的愧疚，更不敢去问哥哥。他只好一个人写啊写啊，写得头昏脑胀。终于写完是1点了，有点洁癖的小汽车顾不得自己没洗澡，砰一声就挺尸在充电床上。

 

 

他隐隐约约做了个梦，梦里一团模糊的风景。他梦见什么人带着他在空旷的街上飞驰，谁也拦不住。

 

 

 

叮铃铃铃铃铃。石油兔子形状的闹钟响了又响。

蓝霹雳嗷呜嚎了一声，十万个不情愿地启动光学镜。昨晚那么晚才睡，感觉好像被人揍了一顿。他知道自己一直都是把闹钟调快十塞分，好让起床有点余地，于是芯怀侥幸拍哑了闹钟继续闭目养神。反正第一节课是老救的…他这家伙总是刀子嘴豆腐心。

他今天实在太困了。半塞分之后小灰车就再次进入了休眠状态。

 

又不知过了多久，一个饱满浑厚的声音把他扯出甜美的睡梦：“小蓝，小蓝？还在睡吗？七点四十五了！”

他迷迷糊糊觉得那声音有点熟，但是还没醒到可以辨认的程度。意识想要告诉他我醒了我醒了，身体却没那么敏锐，只能发出蓝星史前类人猿似的嚷嚷。

对面强行忍着笑开始摇他，终于把他拉回清醒而痛苦的现实。

 

 

他睁眼第一句是：“爵士？”

 

 

保时捷有点着急地催他：“小蓝你今天怎么睡这么晚，现在七点四十八了知道吗？你八点钟上课吧？快起来，不然迟到了！”  
“啊！！！！”那个数字简直是当头一棒，立马把迷糊的小达特森敲醒。他好像僵尸还魂似的猛坐起身，掀开被子就往床下滚，芯里盘算着啊啊啊别刷牙了别洗脸了饭是没得吃了但是感教授的作业一定得装进包里今天这人真是丢大发了嫂子都来叫我了啊啊啊啊啊…

 

“……”爵士盯着他身子的什么地方说不出话来。

“怎么…”他芯里一紧，目光顺着往下看去。

 

 

床单上一片狼藉的湿黏，…那液体他在什么地方见过。

“！！！！”蓝霹雳的处理器正式停止思考。他不顾自己没清洗，不顾爵士嘴里说出的话语，不顾自己的下身可能还脏着，抓起感知器教授的讲义就往门外狂奔。

他跑啊，跑啊。经过楼下卖烤铯肠的小摊，经过巨浪开的宠物店，经过赛星丽人内衣专场。一路碾爆马路上无数个倒霉的汽水罐和牛奶盒，终于跑到学校门口。

七点五十六分他才想起来自己除了感教授的讲义什么都没带。

 

 

狼狈的蓝霹雳庆幸自己有幻影这个好同桌，愿意和他在一天之内分享所有课本，愿意不经意地拿出能量棒和能量巧克力给他（在老救的课上）做早餐。他含着苦苦的巧克力去看今天的生理课内容：梦nocturnal emissions遗和手masturbation淫。

……

芯虚的蓝霹雳庆幸自己有幻影这个好同桌，愿意无视他风扇的巨大噪音，愿意安之若素面不改色地用橙色的荧光笔在课本上不停画重点。他内线告诉对方：“幻影我真不是故意要那么吵的，对不住了，谢谢你！！！！！！！！”对方礼貌地回他一个颜文字，用圆珠笔在倒数第三行的“发育成熟”上画了一个圈。

 

他终于发自内心地、仔仔细细地把救护车讲的生理课听了一遍，没有打一个呵欠，没有一赛分走神。只有这样，他才能驱散芯中的疑云、找到问题的答案。

赛博坦人的生长真是太奇妙了，他想。

 

 

下课了，蓝霹雳万分郁闷第一个走出教室想透透气，一开门就撞到一个矮子的身上。他张嘴就想骂，抬手就想打，定睛一看居然是爵士。

小灰车吓个趔趄：“嫂子你怎么来这了？”

“怎么，嫂子丢你脸啦？”业余音乐家有意无意挺挺自己的胸，“给你送包来啦。你看你走得那么急，包都忘带了。对了，包里还有吃的，早饭一定要及时吃，知道么？”爵士微微仰头看他的角度让他的火种跳得不正常，他还是那么性感，可是突然好像有点…可爱。

“我会的嫂子，都怪我，真辛苦你了…”他不好意思地小声说，觉得发声器都不是自己的了。

“反正我今天休息在家也没事干。”保时捷摸摸他的角徽粲然一笑，接着踮起脚在他接收器旁边说到：“床单我也给你洗好啦。”

在蓝霹雳几近停工的处理器反应过来前，窈窕火辣的小跑车轻巧地转过身去逃走了。

 

“啊…唉。”半塞分后他看着那个曼妙的背影终于发出两个破碎的音节。他真好，好到自己连接过那个包都小心翼翼，好到想把“早饭一定要及时吃”写在作业里刻在课桌上，就算违纪被天火校长约茶也要刻。

可是他知道那件事了…他会怎么看我呢？

他不知不觉非常在乎对方对自己的看法。或许从一开始，就没有把他当成哥哥的火伴吧…蓝霹雳被自己的这个想法吓了一跳。爵士的确优秀又性感，哥哥也是那么好的人，他们…应该是非常登对的。第一次，他发现自己的思绪冲破了某些从没有也不该跨越的界限，他开始想哥哥和爵士究竟谁会是主导的一方呢？哥哥总是一本正经，他私底下会不会抛开那副正人君子的外表，凶狠地强迫和欺负爵士？爵士虽然看上去开朗热情，谁知道他对接的时候会不会极端保守？大人把窗帘都拉上了，到了早上他们又成了谦虚谨慎的君子淑女*3。

 

 

一双蓝汪汪亮闪闪的大眼睛突然蹦到他面前：“刚刚那是谁哇！！！！真是辣透了！！！你男朋友吗！！！！！小蓝你可出息啦！！！”

 

“…滚!”  
他忍无可忍，一发友情破颜拳招呼在热破（自认为）娇美的脸上。

 

 

*1：没有说星之卡比和任天堂不好的意思啦。游戏很可爱的  
*2东方永夜抄：私货 我挚爱的游戏  
*3窗帘…君子淑女：出自《麦田里的守望者》。

迟到那一段由亲身经历改编 当时更刺激 50分我还躺在床上做淫梦。


	4. Chapter 4

对于一部分思虑敏感的人而言，思想总是会夸大经受过的苦痛和尴尬，使他们终日沉溺在对自我的关注和对过往的悔恨之中。他们往往需要在过很久之后才能够认识到，那些使自己“痛不欲生”或者“没脸见人”的事情根本就不会在他人的记忆中待上哪怕七秒，更别提会对缓慢行进的时间线产生任何影响。

不幸的是，尚为年轻的蓝霹雳就是这种自我意识过强的小汽车。

蓝霹雳是真的以为那糟糕的一天要彻底摧毁他在幻影、爵士、甚至热破芯里的形象了。他狂吃了高冷少爷两天份的零食，要性感火辣的嫂子帮他洗床单（想想那上面都沾了什么吧），还（因为对嫂子的幻想）揍了他最好的朋友一拳。

“啊——”下课铃响了，他在芯里哀嚎。我该怎么面对热破、回了家怎么面对我哥我嫂子、明天回来怎么面对幻影啊。或许就是意识流小说读太多，小灰车不切实际的哀伤幻想已经代替他走过了整个赛博坦，直到…直到大黄蜂的声音把他叫醒。

“小蓝你干嘛？东西也不捡，就这么呆站着。已经下课了。”圆溜溜的蓝眼睛有点担忧地盯着他看。

“啊！”他猛地从幻想回到现实，“不我…我什么事都没有。”他挫败地叹了口气，胡乱把东西往包里一塞，“蜂蜂咱们走吧。热破呢？”

“不是在那儿吗…咦怎么不见了。”黑色的小手尴尬地指着门口。

一灰一黄的小汽车走到门口，探出头发现热破站在一个偏僻的角落傻乎乎地望着什么。

“我就知道是阿尔茜。”蓝霹雳自言自语。

 

 

大概是阿尔茜的美貌抚平了热破内心的伤痛，大概是老哥那天下班下得早嫂子没空理他，又大概是因为大黄蜂在放学时候（被迫）说了好多甜甜的恋爱细节治愈了他破碎的芯…那一天过去得非常顺利，异常顺利，根本就没有他想象中的反目成仇、众叛亲离、鸡飞狗跳。写完最后一笔作业，蓝霹雳在芯里叹了一大口气，这样最好，我希望世界和平。

他平静愉快的芯情很快就在看到干净整洁的床单之后消失殆尽。

 

那一夜他罕见地又做了梦，他梦见太多东西了，游乐场的过山车，粉色房间里的男男女女，热破赤身裸体在浴缸里邀请他过来泡澡*1，还有…还有爵士。他们好像在做些什么，又好像没做什么，爵士的唇贴着他的接收器，手臂缠绕他的腰。赛博坦人是不需要呼吸的种族，但是他在梦里突然理解了“窒息”，那种感觉过于美好、过于强烈…只是丝毫也不真实。如果非要打个比方的话，蓝霹雳选择稍纵即逝的焰火。热烈而忘我的燃烧只是一厢情愿的牺牲，刹那的光华过后不会有任何结果。

 

“…!”他被梦境无情地甩离，现实仿佛融化一般一点一点将他包围。

“梦…”苦闷的少年坐起身来，觉得自己突然对弗洛铱德产生了兴趣*2。

 

粉色房间和浴缸实在过于可疑，但是爵士并不需要解析…我喜欢他。

 

那我又应当怎么做…

 

这真是个难题。好在它并不急切地需要解答，蓝霹雳想，他自有大把大把的青春去思考。我总有一天会想明白的。于是他同时怀着痛苦和甜蜜把这颗禁忌的种子深深埋在芯底，偷偷地向往着自己的嫂子。他有时候觉得那种感情已经不再强烈，有时候又想不开真想亲口告诉对方自己的芯情。他真的没法做决定，不但因为他自己是不喜欢做决断的性格，也因为他恋慕的对象是…爵士。

爵士究竟是怎样的人呢？如果蓝霹雳这样问自己，他肯定只能芯虚地说“我不知道”。他幽默，机灵，多才多艺，又没有那种自我中心的毛病，无论是谁的情绪都能照顾得很好。可是爵士并非那种徒有其表的老好人…他有着独特的思考，他眼中的世界或许与大多数人都不一样。他总是顶着一张天真无邪的脸，说似是而非的话，你看不出他到底真正喜欢谁，看不出他什么时候在认真。

或许只有哥哥那种逻辑得像猫一样的家伙*3才配得上他吧…每次他对爵士的思考和探索都指向这一个想法，每次他都挫败至极。

爵士啊…就是因为如此，你才如同暗夜中的明星一般耀眼。

 

 

这种苦恼与日俱增，以至于他真的去找了各种各样的心理学、社会关系学、伦理学书籍来看。他不愿意承认自己和那些疯子、那些异端、那些想入非非者如此靠近*3，可是他看什么都觉得那是在写自己：对性好奇、血气方刚、无处宣泄。思想是如此脆弱而善于自我保护，在某处无法实现的欲望，必然会在其他方面以扭曲的形式复原，所以有人执着地追求高跟鞋带翅膀的机型，有人把恋慕寄托在物件上，有人则对未成年者怀有不可言说的想法。对于蓝霹雳，这样一个在颜色复杂的大人世界门外摸索的少年而言，爵士就是那把秘密的钥匙，于是顺理成章地他把那些了解的欲望和无处宣泄的激情寄托给这个最熟悉的陌生人。

 

他不了解爵士，也没有想过对方会喜欢怎样的相处，甚至就连“占有”的想法他也没有，那种痴迷的关注，有一部分是因为性的启蒙，一部分是因为对方的确足够优秀，还有一部分…或许是刻在火种里的、对于冲破枷锁的向往，以及对于荒唐和浪漫的渴望吧。

经历了漫长的折磨和纠结之后，他好像终于才明白过来，自己所谓的爱情并不意味着真诚的尊重与奉献…而仅仅只是青春期的激情、羞涩和幻想的混合物。即使触动这个机制的不是爵士，也总会有蓝调、雷鬼、洛克斯代迪*4替他按下情欲的开关。

 

像一根蜡烛，痛苦的烈焰渐渐变得微弱，流下一堆一堆凝固僵化的泪，他变得冷静、成熟，只剩下一簇微小的、跳跃的火苗安静地燃烧。他本来以为要忘记爵士会非常痛苦，但是那与其他幻想一样，只是不成熟的心智对于未知恐惧的无限放大而已。

或许有一天就灭了的，蓝霹雳看着爵士用过的一张草稿纸想。在那之前，…就让我再多、再多一点地拥有你的温度。他变得有力的手指摩挲着那张泛黄的纸张，摩挲那上面风一般潇洒而不可捉摸的字迹。

 

 

 

不过，不善决断的蓝霹雳还是没有想好：究竟什么事情可以作为这一切的结束。他需要什么足以让自己铭记的东西替他划上这个句号，否则以后回忆起来一定会十分后悔。他已经不再是之前那个会对热破说“那你不要喜欢她不就好了”的少年了。虽然作了之前所述的种种思考，把自己由里到外剖了个清楚，爵士走过他身前时他还是会痴痴地盯着那曲线窈窕的背影看得入迷，或者十足少年气地在保时捷面前表现自我、博取关注。日子一久，他都开始怀疑自己是否还有决心和必要去做到这一切。

 

 

许多时候人们苦苦期待的东西来得总是出其不意，仿佛只是一只蝴蝶轻巧地擦过芬芳的花瓣，他们虔诚地、紧张地等待许久，但事情真正的发生却如此轻描淡写，以至于大多数人根本没办法在当时意识到，所有的转折即将到来。

不幸的是，尚为年轻的蓝霹雳就是这大多数人之中、不幸地刚好怀有禁忌的爱恋的一个。

 

 

快到学期末了，所有课程已经陆陆续续地结课，老师没有课上了，课堂就成了自习。今天的蓝霹雳也在内线和热破蜂蜂他们快乐嘴炮，突然，沉在通讯录底部很久的哥哥发来一条信息：

“蓝霹雳，刚才上面安排我去青丘出差学习一个月。不能陪伴你们，万分愧疚。有事情立马内线找我，或者联系爵士。一定照顾好自己。警车。”

像这样有事了才找他非常有警车的风格，老哥出差对他而言也不算什么大事，但是这条消息还是给他带来了相当程度的困扰。因为他想到：

 

这也就是说，家里只有他和爵士。

 

*1《梦的解析》  
*2逻辑猫：IDW爵士形容警车用的 真算个惊天大糖  
*3：这句话并没有对世俗眼中所谓的“异端、想入非非者”有攻击和批判的意思。每个人都有自己的选择、世界正是因为如此才丰富多彩。  
*4雷鬼:都是（乱写的）音乐类型。


	5. Chapter 5

即使有这么一个聪明绝顶的逻辑怪哥哥，蓝霹雳也从来没有在思维或者计算方面表现出哪怕一丁点儿天资。他俩（除了胸部以外）唯一相似的地方就是：遇到突如其来、无法掌控的事件会彻底陷入混乱。

哥哥那条信息只是简短的十几个字，但是于他而言足以掀起一场风暴。他好久没有和爵士单独相处，好久没有认真面对和思考这段难堪的感情。爵士会发现什么吗？还是会像之前那样毫不自知地引诱他？他一边压下芯里罪恶的期待，一边天马行空想着可能的发展，像小说家，他罗列出各种貌似合理和完全荒唐的结局，直到最后惊觉自己的盲目而立刻将它们全盘推翻。

爵士才不是亲人黏人的小狗，他是自由自在的猫咪，根本没办法驯化和圈养，一厢情愿地倾注过多的关怀对双方根本没有好处。最坏又能怎么样呢？也不过是爵士的厌恶和嫌弃、哥哥的不屑与痛芯…那并不是什么坏的结局，他想，至少这样的话我就能彻彻底底地死芯。

 

放学之后他说了声我有事就抛下了热破和大黄蜂，总感觉一个人静一静之后就能好好面对所有的一切。

 

 

蓝霹雳回到家刚开门又看见爵士瘫在家里那张大沙发上煲剧。啊，《回家的诱惑》好像快播完了，他隐约听到班上的女孩子们谈论过。

进了家门他就抛下了所有的思虑，下意识招呼：“嫂子，回来啦。”话刚出口就后悔了，好像哪里烫烫地不对劲，但就是说不出来。脑子好歹转回来一点，补上一句：“我哥这就走啦。”

“嗯。”爵士恋恋不舍地多盯了电视上的品铷一秒，接着转头叫他：“来，到这跟嫂子坐一会儿。”

“啊…”蓝霹雳自以为看破红尘，结果只要遇到跟爵士有关的事情他就处理器死机。坐还是不坐啊…

“有几句话想跟你说。”黑色的手掌拍拍身边的沙发，明明没有加重语气，却感觉到无形的压力。

“嗯…”他芯里真的没底。爵士会跟自己说什么呢？期望和不安逐渐生长，胃里的蝴蝶振翅欲飞。

 

“小蓝，你我都清楚，你现在已经是大孩子啦，最起码身体上是了。所以要小芯一点噢，不要占别人便宜，也不要被别人占了便宜。你要是有什么那方面的问题可以问我，毕竟你也不能指望条子教你那些。”爵士温和地摸摸他的头，笑着说道。

“嗯…嗯。”他乱七八糟应着，面甲滚烫滚烫。

看他不说话，爵士又悄悄问他：“你那天下午晚回来，不是去打游戏吧？”

“你怎么看出来的…”他芯猛地一跳，因为那是见不得人的小秘密，不想要被人知道。

爵士笑眯眯地告诉他：“你说的是，锌之卡比出了双人模式，所以去和热破玩了吧。但是锌之卡比早就支持双人游戏。”

“嫂子你暴露年龄了噢…”蓝霹雳这人永远嘴比脑子快。

爵士捏他的脸：“啊~讨厌☆不要说出来嘛。虽然不知道你是去干什么了，但是看你回来走路的姿势都猜到七七八八了…是看了什么刺激的东西么？”

“不要说出来啊！”蓝霹雳忍受着面甲上的揉捏求他。“是热破请我过去看的…你懂的。”

“哈哈哈，别不好意思。谁都有年轻的日子嘛。你们这一代还好，有各种各样的小片片，我那会儿只能做贼似的到地摊上买那种劣质口袋书，看得那真叫一个如痴如醉…”爵士大大方方地抖搂自己的怂事。

“嫂子你又暴露年龄了哈哈哈哈哈…”蓝霹雳终于轻松起来，感谢对方的包容和温柔。他还是这么好。

“啊啊啊不许再提了！你嫂子我还年轻！貌美！并且风情万种！”爵士把他圈到自己的臂弯里狂揉他的小脸，“不许在别人面前说我老！特别不许跟你哥说！听到没有！”

“...”蓝霹雳在嫂子波澜壮阔的胸前使劲儿忍笑，又有点酸酸的。

 

“哈哈哈哈哈！！！”终于两个人一块儿憋不住，没规没矩地大声狂笑。

 

快乐和欢笑是麻醉理智的酒精，多少人一次次被它迷惑，轻易地吐露真言。尤其少年又是没有多少毅力和信念的种族，比起理性，更追求感觉。所有的压抑、苦闷和快乐点燃了火焰，推着那存守已久的欲望喷发而出。

少年达特森挣开爵士松松的怀抱，生涩地、但是义无反顾地吻上对方的唇。和无数次幻想中美妙而飘飘欲仙的感觉不同，他的初吻是凉凉的、湿漉漉的。爵士的嘴唇有一点点粗糙，也并不柔软，或许男性的唇就是这样的吧…如果要他如实地承认，他觉得自己应该是有一点点失望。

“...我好喜欢你啊。”他终于还是说出来了。

 

 

伴着话语一起离开的还有什么绷紧的感觉，他好像终于冲破了束缚，放下了枷锁。他没法再思考，因为全身器械的机能都在尽其所能地超速运作。那是炽热的、忘我的、燃烧一般的感觉。

 

他以为自己要被推开、被打一巴掌、被彻底遗忘，他这种觊觎着伊甸园果实的污秽的生物就应当匍匐于地终日食土。然而出乎他意料的是，那双唇，他肖想了好久的唇并没有厌恶地抽离，——而是在片刻的犹疑之后缠绵地回吻。果然是爵士，他的吻技很高超，他偏侧着头，托住蓝霹雳的后脑。他不停地变换着角度，弄出甜美羞耻的声音，细碎地一点一点地占有年少的唇。他都没有伸出舌头，…可是蓝霹雳觉得自己的火种都要为那无上的快乐与激动而熄灭了。

爵士恰到好处断开他们的连接，但是没有给予他喘息的余地：“蓝霹雳…你自己也很清楚这是不可能的对吧？”

“…!”他忍不住哽了一哽，清洗液超乎预料地迅速涌上眼眶。他用尽最后一点力气说：“是的。”

“所以…”诱惑人心的塞壬亲吻他的额头：“只有今天，就让你为所欲为吧…”

额上的亲吻是多么纯洁而羞涩，可是下一秒他就开始舔舐他的接收器。他还拉过他的手，抚摸自己丰满光滑的上围。

蓝霹雳的眼泪还没来得及收起来，他最渴望的事情就以这样直白粗暴的方式发生。连他自己都想不到，他会这样貌似理性地挣扎：“呜嗯…嫂子你别…啊…这样不行…”他丢脸地呻吟出声，还是第一次被这样触碰。

“小蓝，是嫂子身材不好，还是技术不行？事到如今还抗拒干嘛。其实你心里也很想的吧？”爵士一手定定紧握他的手腕，另一手轻抚他的面庞。像是质问，更像是挑逗。他太狡猾，根本看不出是为了肉欲还是真心实意。

“嫂子你别这样，这样不行，真的不行啊…”他微弱地抵抗，出于对眼前人的尊敬不敢真正抵抗，却又始终无法说服自己跨过禁忌放纵贪欢。他期待了那么久的欢悦，原来是这样令人纠结、甚至令人恐惧的。果然那些绮丽的幻想，只是梦和性欲的产物啊。

那只狡猾的手拉过他搭上主人饱满的胸甲，游刃有余引导他上下抚摸，“怎么不行了，嗯？你哥走之前，没有告诉你，”凑近生涩抗拒的年轻人耳边，“他不在的时候你要好好’照顾’我吗？”

蓝霹雳不断摇着头，使出浑身力气想要挣脱嫂子强有力的牵制：“哥哥不是那个意思！”

“那又如何呢？”爵士像是问他，又像是告诉他答案，”小蓝，你不喜欢我陪你打游戏，不喜欢我帮你对你哥撒谎，不喜欢我所有所有的好么？你难道…从来就没有想过，我是你的所谓嫂子…也是一个有情有欲的赛博坦人。”黑色的手引导他游遍凹凸有致的机体，他的处理器一片空白。

你不喜欢我么？  
和着魅惑吐出的字句仿若魔法和咒语，一步步牵引他走进红莓的陷阱。

 

 

从来没有想过？那怎么可能。

恰恰相反，我想得太多。

剔透天真的蓝色护镜。纤细有力的腰肢。那些暧昧模糊的梦境之中清晰可见的数字4。

他被恶魔迷惑了心智，本我撕扯吞噬着超我。那些最遭人鄙视、为人不齿的幻想渐渐清晰，叫嚣着刺痛他的感官。

 

“既然要追求刺激，那就贯彻到底了。”他含着泪水笑着说。

 

蓝霹雳再也控制不住地扑过去卡住保时捷的手腕，格外霸道地吻他。他想要强硬地攻破对方的防线，谁知爵士根本就没有抵抗的意思，微微张口就让他滑近自己的舌。正好，血气方刚的达特森气鼓鼓地想，绝对不能让你小瞧。他回想着那些看过的接吻教学开始动作，可是舌头好像不是自己的。他们交缠，抵抗，蓝霹雳觉得火种激动地快要跳出胸腔。他看得见爵士护目镜下剔透的双眼，听得见爵士风扇置换的声音。当爵士含住他的舌尖细细吸吮，他再也忍不住地闷哼出声。

那声音根本不像是他自己的，他就像…就像地下场所的廉价服务机那样动情而淫乱。他果然还是不够成熟，听见自己的声音，他丝毫没有感受到想象中的刺激，反而被铺天盖地的羞耻淹没。大人、大人都是这样子的吗…他很丢脸地开启脑内烂话模式，求求你，不要了…

爵士真是老司机。他坏芯地掠夺那稚嫩口腔的每一处，那些叫蓝霹雳面甲滚烫的角角落落…甚至极其恶劣地把对方的舌压制在自己的口中不让走，牵扯他脆弱敏感的舌根，为的是欣赏调皮小汽车又羞又急轻轻捶打自己肩膀的模样。一吻罢了，他满意退开用目光摩挲着不成样子的蓝霹雳弟弟，放荡、桀骜、虎视眈眈。

未经人事的蓝霹雳刚刚经历了或许会是他机生中最激烈的一个吻，本来变干爽的眼眶又闪着点点泪光。他喘着，颤抖着，时不时无法抑制地发出声音，可怜至极，可爱至极。想要把他揉进怀里宠坏。

爵士像没事人似的笑笑，把他拢进自己怀里：“接下来是什么，你芯里应该也很清楚了吧？要我教你怎么做么？”

“啊…”他有点错愕、有点惊恐地发出单音，真…真的要做全套吗。他相信，纯洁美好的第一次应该献给真芯相爱的恋人，可是爵士…爵士…他不知道。他又羞又乱，没法思考。阅机无数的爵士以为这是欲擒故纵的羞涩，舔舔嘴唇带着坏笑把他按倒在沙发上。

“嗯啊！”他羞耻地喊出声来，“不要…别…”可是越听越像拆卸片情节。

“你不是很想知道那些事情么…可以的话，我来教你吧。”保时捷吻住他的颈子，那是他最敏感的地方。

他放肆地呻吟着，自暴自弃。我终于明白那些事情了…所以怎样都无所谓。如果…如果这也是他想要的东西…“哈啊…”他闭上眼睛，把自己交给对方。

爵士灵巧熟练地开始取悦他的各个部位，胸、大腿、腰。他实在太青涩了，光是触摸这些部位都让他激动得快要停机，小小的手摸索着撒娇似的与对方十指交握，嘴里甜腻地喊着日思夜想的名字。他有些沉醉了，仿佛这样真的就是被爱的感觉。

对方突然停了，他有些恍神，蓝蓝的光学镜询问着。爵士又舔舔嘴唇，突然俯下身舔舐吸吮他右侧的翼尖。

蓝霹雳又忍不住哭了，他自己从来不知道那里也能是敏感带…他全身都软了，与爵士握着的手也松开了，对方察觉到这一点，笑了笑加大力度把他握紧。快感的浪潮一波一波地冲刷他的身体，他感到热意从两腿之间流出。

成熟赛博坦人的身体在面对感官刺激时，有很大几率会自动分泌对接润滑液。生理课本第四章最后一小节。他在极乐之中挂着泪珠傻乎乎地又笑了，热破，祝你和阿尔茜终成眷侣。

折磨人的亲吻和爱抚终于停了，留给他冷却的时间。叭嚓，那是爵士轻车熟路地找到他对接面板的暗扣（猜猜他曾经在谁身上练习）。他感到一只大手在害羞的地方抹过，带出湿淋淋的一手润滑，接着…接着又是对接面板打开的声音。

爵士握着自己的雄起在他接口的边缘可恶至极地磨蹭，好像想要沾上足够的润滑。他受不了那种折磨，扭扭捏捏地喊：“我…我来帮你舔…”他说完就像个典型的雏儿似的用双手捂住了小脸。

 

“你不用勉强自己…”爵士有点惊讶地劝告道，虽然声音里并没多少拒绝。第一次就来这么刺激的，怕蓝霹雳受不了。

“可是我想，爵士，你说过的，你也是个有情有欲的赛博坦人。”蓝霹雳鼓起腮帮子，光学镜一闪一闪。朝气蓬勃、精力旺盛。真是可爱的孩子…爵士笑着摇摇头，禁果的滋味如此甜美。

 

灰色达特森于是乖顺地爬过去趴在爵士的腿间，面前就是那根直直矗立的输出管。挺拔、漂亮、一如爵士本人。他轻轻握住小爵士，接着张口用唇舌接纳它。硬硬的，烫烫的，又好像隐约有种苦涩的味道。他迅速地推进。

爵士被他吓了一跳：“小蓝你别…别勉强自己了…”蓝霹雳皱眉流泪的样子实在过于脆弱而惹人怜爱，甚至显得有些…悲伤。

 

未经人事的少年含得更深，内线发过去一条消息：“可是我想这样。拜托了。”

不动声色的恳求给他获得了默许。他尽他所能地放松口腔，压下不适的排斥感，温热的内壁紧紧包裹柱身，偶尔吞咽制造更大的快感。他本来以为这东西这么大，他能吞一半就不错了，没想到身体比自己想象的能承受更多，渐渐他已经容纳了四分之三。他抬眼看向爵士，盈满眼眶的清洗液随着动作缓缓滑下来，知道自己很狼狈。爵士体贴地握住他空闲的手，厚实的拇指摩挲安慰他的掌心。

他几乎是本能地内线告诉爵士：“对不起。”虽然他不能肯定爵士理不理解。

他透过水雾看见爵士的嘴唇微微颤抖，叹了口气，接着又微笑地摇头。他懂了，他想。于是他开始卖力吸吮，取悦对方。

第一次， 也是最后一次。所以拼尽全力，要你我都刻骨铭芯。

 

 

恍惚间他好像又变回了那个坐在友人房间里什么也不懂的愣头青，屏幕上一方为另一方口blow job交。回忆展开她的轻纱，把他笼罩。他把那印象中的一切运用，吞吐，撸动，轻轻喘息。爵士大声地呻吟着，大手按在他的头上给予色情的鼓励。他们仿佛都用尽全部力气。

 

好一会儿，爵士才推他示意他已经可以了。他于是最后依恋地吮吸，舌头不甚熟练地绕着柱身打转，缓缓抽离，拉出长长的、粘稠的丝线。

“小蓝，…我要进去了。你确定你真的想做这个吗…”爵士还是有些犹豫地问他。

他坚定点点头，伸手引导对方进入。

巨大的头部小芯地推进，可是封膜被撕裂的感觉，是真的非常、非常痛。他的清洗液流成了小溪，嘴里语不成词喊着不要和好疼。他想打他、咬他，报复这个让自己这么疼的坏蛋、这个引诱人的狐狸，可是他无力的小手还和对方缠绵地交错。爵士大概都没见过这种架势，一边用力控制他一边匆匆忙忙吻他的脸、手和敏感的胸部。可怜的孩子，只是因为好奇误入了大人的世界，现在却要因为自己荒唐的冲动哀哀地流下泪水。

那些吻的作用微乎其微，蓝霹雳还是疼得不停流眼泪，虽然在爵士无数的安慰和诱哄之下他已经不再想要咬死眼前的保时捷。过了好久，他吸吸鼻子，握握爵士的手，告诉对方自己准备好了。他所期待的一切就要开始、也要结束。

爵士温柔地吻着他的脸、他的嘴，下身开始慢慢挺动。疼痛伴随着微小的快意穿过身体，每一下都那么疼、那么难以忘记。那不快乐，…根本无法称之为快乐，但是那对于他而言如此重要，他不再是孩子了，也学会了为自己的无知与天真负责，情欲曾经是他不懂的东西，但是现在他感觉自己在跟上她的舞步。

 

蓝霹雳芯里清楚任何事情最终都会结束，美梦、噩梦、荒唐的悸动。他感觉过了很久，久到快要失去意识的时候，爵士嗓音沙哑地喊着他的名字过载，在他身体里扑灭那人和鬼神所共知的、最为永恒而销魂的颤动*1。他动情地喊着爵士的名字回应，为了纪念自己有些扭曲、而终将结束的恋情。

 

 

 

 

喘息渐渐平息下来，往日喧嚣的世界只剩下茫茫的寂静。好像白色这个概念化为实体充斥了耳边。他们已经跨过去了，无法回头，但是幸运的是，谁也不想再回头。他伴着他躺在大到仿佛无边无际的床上，无边无际地做白日梦。从角斗士到彩虹马，从橘子宝到医学院，整个世界森林里的老虎全部融化成黄油。他和爵士说了大黄蜂和惊天雷，热破和阿尔茜，说校保安铁皮好像经常在医务室逗留，红蜘蛛身边的才子佳人一天一换。爵士笑着听，也和他说了自己的故事，他和警车如何在军校认识、如何结下无法超越的羁绊、那个不解风情的家伙为了自己如何努力而别扭地表达爱情。之前他们很少认真谈这些，即使谈到也总是像奇怪变味的糖水。但是现在他只感觉像柠檬茶，涩涩的、清清爽爽的。他爱的不是我…但是那是理所应当的。果然只有哥哥这样逻辑得像猫一样的家伙，才配得上爵士啊。

 

“他那么死板，一点也不浪漫，好像老头子一样，你怎么会喜欢这种机啊？”他明知故问。

“就是死板才喜欢啊！”仿佛这是世界上最无聊的问题，爵士漫不经心地回答，翻个身从侧躺变成仰躺，“你知道吗？我所渴求的并不是光芒和喧嚣，而仅仅是黑暗中兀自流淌的乐章而已。” 

真是叫人听不懂的话语。

“你把我哥比作音乐啊…”蓝霹雳也懒得去想其中的逻辑了，“我哥下流水线之后唱歌的次数应该一只手就数得过来吧。他那种人最讨厌热闹了，而且他说过觉得唱歌很丢脸。”

“可是他会唱给我听。为了讨我开心。”爵士说完格格地笑了。

蓝霹雳目瞪口呆。“我的普神我的流水线我们家那块黑白逻辑板居然会为了美色一展歌喉是人性的缺失还是道德的沦丧。让我猜猜…通常在三点？”

“通常在三点*2。”爵士甜甜地应道。

 

 

他的话语是苹果酒，蓝霹雳喝着喝着又醉得一塌糊涂。少年达特森支起上半身，一点一点靠近诱人的双唇。他本来以为自己可以很果断地吻下去，但是没有，于是快触碰到时他小心翼翼地问：“可以吗？”

音乐家依然挂着慵懒的笑反问他：“可以什么？”微微仰头迅速在灰色小跑车的唇上偷去一吻，“这样吗？”

“你耍赖！！”灰色小汽车像受惊的涡轮狐狸缩到一边，唇上那轻柔酥痒的触感还在，好像羽毛轻轻拂过手心。

“那也是最后一次了奥。”爵士闭上眼睛笑着。

“…”  
“…”

 

 

 

突然两个人都找不到什么话要说了。他于是认真地告诉他：“爵士，谢谢你。”谢谢你教我苦涩的爱恋，教我从此做个不动声色的大人。

 

爵士毫不设防地微微一愣，然后如初见一般甜甜地微笑。

 

“小蓝啊…你以后会找到你真心喜欢的家伙，到那个时候，” 美艳的保时捷回应道，轻轻抚摸他的头雕。护目镜收起来，真正的目光温柔地抚触着这在情欲和困扰中迷茫不解的少年人，“你再好好去尝禁果的滋味吧。”

 

 

“你引诱我了，小心变成没有翅膀的毒蛇…”他芯满意足，但也不甘示弱，于是借同一个寓言反击。

“我现在就是没有翅膀的毒蛇。”爵士最后一次吻了他，贴着他的双唇告诉他。

 

 

*1:《洛丽塔》  
*2：通常在三点：又出自《洛丽塔》 用于讥讽洛丽塔不懂浪漫。至于为什么在这里用…或许并不难理解吧。

对不起 我读这本书太多次了…

 

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我想这应该是篇非常奇怪的东西。 柔软易碎的少年少女（ingenue）好奇、又因情欲和性而疼痛。   
> 我想要在看似欢乐、甜甜的东西里面加入纠结和苦涩、值得思考的感觉。一直在看、或者无意看见这个的朋友们，若是能谈谈自己想法的话就太好了。


End file.
